


no shame in asking

by greedlings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, chistmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: Sayo would much rather spend time at home with her guitar on Christmas Eve, but Lisa's frown and Yukina's insistence convince her to party with Roselia.She finds it was for the better, anyways.





	no shame in asking

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for @/nyankyrie on twitter as a part of the bandori secret santa! sayo is also my best roselia girl and it made this really fun to write (even though i find sayo a little hard to write haha)!! i hope you have an amazing holiday, and i hope you enjoy this fic!

“I’m not one for Christmas parties, Lisa.” Sayo closed her guitar case as she spoke, then lifted it onto her shoulder, “I hope you understand.”

Lisa was frowning, her eyebrows furrowed gently in frustration, “Everyone else from Roselia will be there!”

“Lisa, I’m still not sure I want to-”

“I’d love for you to be there,” Yukina interrupted, walking over to Lisa and Sayo, “I’ve learned that spending time together outside of the band will help us grow as a band, and that _is_ what we want.”

Lisa nodded, her smile bright enough to rival the sun. She turned to Sayo, “Plus, it shouldn’t run very late. You would have lots of time to practice your guitar. That’s what you’re worried about, right?”

Sayo considered her options for a moment; she could spend her Christmas Eve alone with her guitar, or she could spend some of it with Roselia.

She didn’t know why, but she felt compelled to choose the latter.

“You’re sure it won’t take too long?”

Lisa nodded, “I’m sure! At least, you wouldn’t have to stay for long, although it’d be really nice to have you there!” Lisa was silent for a moment before sticking a finger in the air, “We haven’t eaten in a while, right? I could buy us all some fries before we go to my house!”

Sayo couldn’t help but smile, “You’re too kind, Lisa. I suppose a few hours wouldn’t hurt.”

Smiling, Lisa cheered quietly. Sayo looked over to find Yukina smiling as well, though there seemed to be a hint of smugness behind her expression. Sighing, Sayo decided to shrug it off; the only time Sayo had ever seen a smile like that had been the times Hina had convinced her to play a part in whatever grand scheme she had concocted, but…

There was no way Yukina would have a look like that on her face.

*****

“It’s your turn, Rinrin!”

Sayo stood from the table, placing her hand of cards face-down on the table, “I’m going to grab a drink, Lisa.”

“Alright!” Lisa began to stand, following Sayo’s lead, “I can come with if you like!”

“I think I…” Sayo glanced over the table to find Yukina, Rinko, and Ako looking almost expectantly at her. They all made some sort of motion, obviously meant to convince Sayo to take Lisa’s offer; Ako’s eyebrows raised while Rinko smiled, and Yukina nodded gently but earnestly.

“You think…?”

Sayo shook her head gently before turning to Lisa, “I think I… I think that I would like that.”

Something about her bandmates reactions had convinced her to say it, but she found that, as she walked into Lisa’s kitchen beside her, she was glad that they had.

“So,” Lisa said, handing Sayo a cup, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.”

Sayo turned on the kitchen tap, filling her glass with water, “Yes, Lisa?”

“Well, Roselia means everything to me. It’s helped me grow as a person, and I’ve met so many amazing people thanks to it.”

“You aren’t planning on quitting the band, are you?” Sayo was surprised that her question seemed so calm despite the powerful anxiety that rose into her chest. She couldn’t seem to fight it; the thought of Lisa leaving Roselia seemed to leave her heart anxious.

Although, she wasn’t entirely sure it was only Lisa leaving _Roselia_ that left her heart pounding.

Lisa laughed, however, and Sayo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Of course not! It’s just that I… I also found something else, something that I wasn’t expecting to find.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Sayo took a sip of her water, wondering when Lisa’s cheeks had become the deep shade of red that they were.

“Well, I found someone that I think I love, and I want to tell them, but I’m not sure how.”

Sayo shook her head, “I don’t know if I can help you, Lisa. I don’t tend to be good at things like that.”

_If she’s asking me…_ Sayo didn’t want to finish her thought.

But why? Lisa was simply her band member (or, dare she say her friend); nothing more, nothing less.

“I don’t want to ask anyone else, though.” Lisa swallowed, and it seemed as if she was struggling.

“Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?”

Lisa smiled, “No, I’m okay. But I do mean it, Sayo.”

Sayo sighed, “You want what I’d say to someone if I were to ask them out?”

Lisa nodded.

“Well, I suppose I would start with finding a place where we could be alone. I’d make sure that they were comfortable, then I’d tell them what I liked about them.”

Lisa seemed to be contemplating Sayo’s response as she nodded.

“Well then,” Lisa finally said after a moment, “Thank you! You’re always so helpful, and you give great advice, even if you don’t think it is.”

Sayo smiled, “You’re welcome, Lisa. I’m glad I could help.”

Sayo could swear she heard whispering from the entrance to the kitchen, but she shook it off.

“You helped me more than you know!” Lisa beamed, and Sayo felt her heart flutter, “You really care, even though you hide it.”

“Lisa, I-”

Lisa continued, “And you’re so dedicated: to your guitar, to the band, to your sister-”

“Lisa, what are you saying?”

Lisa beamed, somehow more brilliant than all the stars in the sky, “I love you, Sayo. I have for a while, but I didn’t know if I could approach you about it.”

Sayo couldn’t seem to find the words to reply. Or, maybe, her brain was too busy trying to calm her heart to help.

“I’m sorry, this probably seems really sudden, but I wanted to get it off of my chest.”

“No,” Sayo said, finally breaking through the lump in her throat, “Don’t apologize, Lisa. I think that I… I think that I have feelings for you as well.”

It should have been impossible, but Lisa’s smile grew even wider than before; her smile broke through what little barriers Sayo’s heart had left, and she found herself beaming as well, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

In their moments of silence, Lisa and Sayo had moved; they were close now, their bodies nearly touching. Lisa’s hair brushed against Sayo’s forehead.

“I didn’t know if you’d feel the same,” Lisa said, nearly whispering.

Sayo couldn’t say anything; until mere minutes before, even Sayo didn’t know about her feelings for Lisa.

The mood was broken with a roaring cheer from Ako, “I told you that you could do it, Lisa!”

Sayo and Lisa turned at the same time to find the rest of Roselia standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Sayo couldn’t help but shake her head.

“Now, Rinko and I didn’t put that up for nothing.” Yukina pointed above Lisa, and Sayo didn’t have to look to know what was hanging above her.

“You were a part of this too, Yukina?”

Yukina smiled, “Lisa asked me to help her. I’m only doing what I was asked.”

“Now,” Ako said, bouncing in place, “kiss!”

Rinko nodded, placing a hand over Ako’s eyes and steering her away from the kitchen, Yukina close in pursuit. While Ako cried in protest, Sayo turned to Lisa, “I suppose we have to, right? After all, it is the rules of mistletoe.”

Lisa smiled, leaning closer to Sayo, “There’s no shame in asking.”

“Well then, will you kiss me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Missing a few hours of practice was beneficial, Sayo supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, happy holidays <3 i hope it's filled with as much joy as possible !!


End file.
